References
Parodies, homages and satire which reference The Six Million Dollar Man and/or The Bionic Woman. Movies * Austin Powers movie series - The fembots were parodied. And just like in the bionic series, they were both beautiful and deadly. Watch a clip here! * The first Caddyshack movie featured Chevy Chase apparently mimicking the "bionic" sound in one scene, as he putts several golf balls. Watch it here! TV Series Cartoons * Bionic Six was a cartoon series that had a family transformed into superheroes using modern bionics that would give each of them one special power. Unlike The Six Million Dollar Man and The Bionic Woman, the characters in Bionic Six were only able to use their bionics when they "turned them on". * The Simpsons - In the episode "Burns' Heir" (s05 e18) Marge has a fantasy about Lee Majors (as Steve Austin) who picks her up and does a bionic leap into the sky. Watch it here! * The Simpsons - In the episode "Lisa vs. Malibu Stacy" (s05 e14) the creator of a Barbie-like doll (which she creates in her own image) comments on how she was once married to Steve Austin. Watch it here! * Futurama - In the episode "Amazon Women in the Mood" (s03 e05) Bender finds out that the giant Femputer on the planet of the Amazons is actually run by a fembot. Watch it here! or here (longer clip) * She-Ra, Princess of Power used the bionic sound whenever there was a scene cut. The bionic eye and ear sounds were also used many times for weapons and other items. * Rocket Power - This Nickelodeon cartoon show used the bionic sound in its intro. Watch it here! * Duck Dodgers - In the episode titled "The Six Wazillion Dollar Duck" (s03 e07), Duck Dodgers is severely injured and repaired with "cyborganic" parts. Then he is assigned a mentor named Steve Boston. Steve Boston is married to Jaime Wynters, the Cyborganic Woman. A cyborganic Bigfoot also makes an appearance. Comedy Shows * The Benny Hill Show had a skit featuring the bionic duo who became parents to the world's first bionic baby. Watch it here! * Dave Allen at Large featured a skit with bionic secret agents (Dave's one of them), that run into each other, and their bionic limbs go flying. Afterwards, when you see them lying there in pieces, their arms and legs move by themselves as their heads look on. * Sesame Street once brought a news flash in which Kermit the Frog meets Dr. van Fission, the creator of the famous "Six Dollar Man". Watch it here! * The Electric Company had a recurring sketch, featuring Steve Awsome: "The $6.39 Man". The 39 cents referred to the cost of his bionic brain, which made Steve seem rather dull. Watch a clip here! * Wayne and Shuster, the Canadian comedy team had a SMDM skit, where the government would give them a $6 budget. They used a rump roast as a replacement part and the bionic agent had to be plugged into a wall outlet in order to function. * In one episode of The Carol Burnett Show, Jaime Sommers (played by Vicki Lawrence) crashes through her mother's door with a bionic baby! * In Misfits of Science Johnny B. (Mark Thomas Miller), who can run incredibly fast, is shown running past a man in slow motion. Watch the intro the the series here! * Dr. Croc: Charles Nelson Reilly had a Saturday morning show in the 70's. He was dressed in a foam rubber croc suit with his face where the croc's would be, and he had several recurring guests: one of which was a perennially falling apart "Six Dollar Man". * The Captain and Tenille Show featured an occasional skit called "The Bionic Watermelon", namely one that fell off the back of a truck and broke, followed by bionic parts being put inside, in order to revive it. * In The Donny and Marie Show that was produced from 1976-1979, Lee Majors often appeared as himself / Steve Austin. In one of their sketches he comes running out of the woods, and Donny and Marie tell him that his show isn't on for another half hour. Commercials * Coors had at least two commercials in 1994, featuring "The Six Million Dollar Can", as part of their "Coors Light Channel" series of ads. * IBM had a commercial for their "Thinkpad" which featured Lee Majors as a guest star. Two men talk about the biometric fingerprint reader that is included with the computer and one of them imitates the bionic sound. Lee, sitting behind a newspaper, suddenly comes by to correct the man. * Lotto 649 from Canada features a lottery winner. Lee Majors comes by in his red jumpsuit and the man decides to get bionics with that money. In the next scene, the man is on the operation table watching the loose bionic limbs next to him. Then he suddenly decides that he has changed his mind. Watch it here! * Comedy Central has a commercial to promote their cell phone goodies. The commercial uses the bionic sound effects and similar narrations to those from SMDM, "...we have the technology...". Watch it here! * Honda created a car commercial for their new 2007 CR-V that had Lee Majors in it acting like Colt Seavers. Especially the end is great. Watch it here! Songs and Music Videos * The Six Million Dollar Man is a music video remix of the SMDM theme from the Dutch group "OSI Project". Watch it here! * Half a Man is a funny SMDM-themed music video by Peter Kambasis. In it, a man in a SMDM-jumpsuit who is supposed to be Steve Austin is having a bad day and tries to make himself feel better by singing. Watch it here! * Bionic Breaker is a dance/trance remix of the SMDM theme accompanied by some great video shots. Watch it here! Comic Books * The Mad Magazine featured several spoofs of the two shows: # #172 (January 1975): SMDM comic strip "The Six Million Dollars, Man!" # #188 (January 1977): Cover with bionic duo and BW comic strip "The Moronic Woman" # #194 (October 1977): Steve Austin obituary # #251 (December 1984): The TV Prime Time Graveyard (SMDM / BW tombstone) * The Foxtrot comic strip poked fun at The Six Million Dollar Man fairly often.